


Learning the Basics

by RedRedRover



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRedRover/pseuds/RedRedRover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ask Sam to teach you how to play guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning the Basics

“Then put your fingers like this for a C chord.”

 

“Like this?” You asked Sam, repositioning your fingers on the thin, metal strings. You were both seated on his bed, Sam showing you how to play some basic chords while you tried your best to mirror the finger patterns as he pointed them out.

 

“Yeah! Then you can transition to a G chord more easily.” He pointed out where to put your fingers next, and you clumsily attempted to follow along. He chuckled at your frustrated face and scooted closer to you. “Here, let me show you.”

 

Sam pressed his thigh up against yours and wrapped his arms around so your hands met on the guitar. You felt your face start to burn with a furious blush, trying hard to concentrate on actually listening to his instructions.

 

“T-thanks.” You stammered, trying desperately to keep your hands from shaking as he guided you through the chord structures. As you looked down at your fingers both pressing down on the strings, Sam stole a glance down at you. As soon as you looked back up, he very quickly looked away.

 

“So,” Sam cleared his throat, shuffling slightly away. “Try playing those four chords in order.” You nodded, carefully strumming. Your hands fumbled for a few moments, but slowly you began to pick up a beat.

 

“Like this?” You asked, beginning to nod your head as you found a good rhythm.

 

“Yeah, that’s awesome!” Sam beamed, sliding off the bed to grab his bass. “Now keep that up, and listen to  _ this _ .” He began plucking out a beat in time with your strumming. The tune was light and bubbly, and you couldn’t help but grin as Sam began to bob to the rhythm. “See, you sound great! Nice work!” 

 

“Thank you!” You grinned, tapping your foot to the beat. 

 

“There are still a few tweaks I need to work out, but as far as writing goes I think this one is my best!” Sam gently patted his bass as he spoke.

 

“You wrote this?” You said incredulously. Sam nodded furiously, taking his seat on the bed next to you once again.

 

“Yeah! Still working out a few bits though.” He began absentmindedly fiddling with the strings as he talked. “I think the guitar really brings it together though, so thanks for helping me.” 

 

“It’s no problem, Sam. I've actually always wanted to learn an instrument, I just never had the time when I lived in the city.” You said, swinging your legs back and forth as they dangled off the edge of the bed. “You ever think about writing lyrics?”

 

“Hm? Not really,” he gave a shy grin, “I'm not really huge on singing- never really liked my voice. But what about you, do you sing? The band could really use some vocals.”

 

“Me?!” You stammered, nervously twiddling your thumbs. “No, I don’t… I don’t think I’m much of a singer. My voice isn’t all that good.”

 

“Aw, come on!” He jabbed you in the shoulder playfully, jostling you a bit. “I bet you’re amazing! Sing me one little thing?  _ Please? _ ” He started aggressively tapping your shoulder, leaning into you with a big, silly grin.

 

You let out a big sigh and push your shoulder back against his. “ _ Fine.  _ Geez. Dude, I don't even know if you know how to play the songs I know.”

 

“Just sing the first thing that comes to mind!” He presses further, grinning all the while. You ponder for a moment, before an old tune worms its way into your mind. You take a deep breath, readying yourself.

 

_ Headed off to Ol’ Shoshone _

_ Where the birds and the bees won’t know me _

_ Where men and war don’t exist no more _

_ And their ain’t no gals to keep no score _

 

You closed your eyes and gently swayed as you sang the old tune you remembered hearing when you were little. As you sing, Sam stared at you, wide eyed and unawarely with his mouth agape. He had heard pretty voices before, but he had never heard any voice quite like yours. 

 

_ I’m taking off for the woods _

_ To a place where there ain’t no shoulds _

_ Don’t need no books I’ll ponder the ponderosas _

_ Don’t need no lady I’ll marry the mariposas… _

 

You trailed off, hunching your shoulders. “So, uhh… Whaddaya think?”

 

Sam positively  _ beamed _ , bouncing up and down in his seat. “That was AWESOME! Where did you learn to sing like that? That’s such a pretty song! Ooh! Do you know this one?” Before you could even answer, he was already strumming away on his bass, which you hadn't realized he had plugged in until now. 

 

**Isn’t she lovely,**

**Isn’t she wonderful**

**Isn't she precious,**

**Less than one minute old**

 

You let out a gentle gasp as Sam began to sing, his voice gentle and soft, floating with the tune of the song.

 

**I never thought, through love we’d be**

_ Making one as lovely as she _

 

He startled for a second when you joined in, voice hesitant and shaky. But he gave you a brilliant smile, leaning in closer, and you continued.

 

**_Isn’t she lovely_ **

**_Made from love._ **

 

“Whoa,” You breathed softly. You were facing each other now, mere inches away. Sam could see the way your eyelashes fanned across your cheeks with each blink, the dusty shade of pink that had crawled across the bridge of your nose.

 

Just as you two were subconsciously leaning closer and closer towards each other, the bedroom door slammed open. And now you and Sam were accompanied by his little brother Vincent. Before either of you could react, Vincent rushed out again, leaving the door swinging behind him.

 

“MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!” He hollered into the din of the once quiet house. “Sam’s smoochin’ the new farmer!”

 

“Vincent!” Sam bolted from his seat, blushing furiously as he chased down his little brother.

 

“Be sure to leave your bedroom door open, sweetie!”

 

“ _ MOM!!! _ ”

 

“Maybe I should go,” You chuckled, sliding off of the bed and making your way out of Sam’s room. He then quickly and gently grabbed your wrist before you could get very far.

 

“Wait!” He looked down at your hands before releasing what he had done, and let you go. “I mean, you don't have to leave… I mean I- you- ummmmm……”

 

You smile, leaning in and giving him a light peck on the cheek. “Let’s practice again tomorrow, okay?” He slowly brought his hand up to his cheek, blushing furiously.

 

“Y-Yeah, sure! Okay!”

 


End file.
